A Tale of My Life
by Dimo426
Summary: Draco Malfoy is asked why he changed sides. Here is his answer. One-shot written for TuesdayNovember's penname challenge from the DG Forum!


Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own anything related to the Harry Potter series. These works belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

This story was written for TuesdayNovember's penname challenge! Prompt and Guidelines are at the bottom of the story. If you read this story, please be kind and leave a review. Author's present their works on this website for free. The least you can do, since you enjoy it for FREE, is leave a kind review.

"When did you realize you no longer wanted to fight with Voldemort?"

D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G

It was a warm, spring afternoon during my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the events in which I speak of happened. I had so many feelings at once. I was tired, but I was excited. I was nervous, but I was confident. I was in love, but I was scared. I had so many feelings rushing around inside me but, when I saw her fiery, curly mess of hair, everything vanished. It was like seeing the sun for the very first time. Just her smile could make me forget everything and want to be so warm and so good. Being with her changed me.

I had known her for years. I usually left her alone; settling on tormenting her brother and his friends instead. She had this innocence about her that I just couldn't disturb. It was like she was untouchable. _A bit of black_ had always surrounded me, whilst an orb on white encircled her. I always felt I could never touch her. Just the thought of having her as mine made my black world seem just a little less bleak. But one day, by the grace of the gods, she was mine.

And this place we were, by the lake, was our very own _sanctuary in dreams_. It was the perfect place for us to just be. I remember her walking up to me, plopping down in the most unceremonious way, and kissing me on the cheek to say hello. I tried my best not to blush in front of this angel I called mine. I needed to keep up my cool demeanor, lest she realize how crazy I was about her.

"How was your day?" She inquired after a moment's silence.

"It was rather dull. Snape droned on and on about the effects of drinking _Rowan-greenleaf_ and how poisonous it could be, but I stopped paying attention. It's not as if I would ever drink that stuff anyway…" I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm sure he taught you that for a reason. Maybe you should pay more attention." She told me and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I had only seen her for a moment. I needed more time!

"I'm going for a swim. It feels amazing today." She simply told me. I was dumbfounded. Didn't she realize that the Giant Squid could decide at any moment to wrap a slimy tentacle around her ankle and pull her down forever? Either she didn't, or she didn't care. I later learned that she just believed she could defend herself and that she really wanted to swim.

"Please be careful." I told her. She looked at me with innocence and began to undress. My jaw dropped.

I had been seeing Ginny for about six months. At the beginning of my seventh year, we served a detention together. Filch was making us scour the broom closets throughout the castle looking for hormonal teenagers and turning them in. We never found any. But it left us alone. She and I had been bickering back and forth until we came upon our seventy sixth closet. For some reason, although I couldn't thank the gods more that it happened, she pulled me into the closet and kissed me. Ever since that night, we would sneak off to the Astronomy tower, the Room of Requirement, or the lake. It differed, depending on who was making rounds that evening. We preferred the lake though; it was so peaceful.

But, back to this moment. At this point, Ginny Weasley, the love of my life, was standing stark naked in front of me. I had never seen this girl in less than a tank top and shorts. Ginny really was an innocent girl and I really was willing to wait for her. She had told me a few months ago, when I tried to get her to shag me, that she didn't want to be another notch on my bedpost. She did have a point. I fucked girls left and right before Ginny. And who knows? Maybe things would have turned out differently for Ginny and I if she had fucked me back then. I probably wouldn't have fallen so undeniably in love with her.

But, here I was, watching this beauty swimming nakedly in the lake. My heart started to pound as I saw her floating on her back while her breasts bobbed up and down out of the water. She would kick her legs and then disappear into the water, only to reemerge after several seconds completely soaked. This continued for a good ten minutes before she swam closer to the edge of the lake and beckoned for me to come closer. Of course I went.

"Get in with me. The water is perfect." She begged. I just shook my head.

"Ginevra, you are naked, first of all. I doubt that even I could stand to not touch you for any longer. I doubt you would want to leave that lake without your virginity, now would you? And secondly, there is a giant squid that I particularly do not want contact with." I proclaimed.

"Maybe I got naked in front of you for a reason, Draco." She hinted. I gulped.

"And the squid hasn't bothered me this whole time; I doubt it would bother you!" She shouted before submerging herself in the water again.

When she came up again, and the water was trickling down her breasts, my heart started pounding again. But, it wasn't pounding because of the water that I so desperately wished to be. It was pounding because I was looking into the eyes of the Giant squid, not fifty feet from Ginny. I believe I may have screamed.

"Get out!" I yelled. She turned around, like an idiot, to check why. As soon as she saw, she started to scramble for the shoreline. She was swimming and swimming, while the Giant Squid was gaining on her. It was only ten feet away from her and reaching a tentacle towards her when she reached dry land and I hauled her out of the water. She was shivering from fright and completely wet. It's amazing how the male mind can quickly change from one thought to another. Because suddenly, my mind was fully aware of how close and how naked she was to me.

"Draco, I'm cold." She told me through chattered teeth. I took off my cloak and gathered her clothes and led her towards my room, which was thankfully not far.

D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G

After I had gotten her to my room, she took a long and hot shower to warm herself back up. When she came out, she was only covered by a towel. It was like she was trying to test my willpower today. I later found out she was. She sat down on my bed and patted the spot beside her for me to sit down. I slowly did. She looked up to me and closed her eyes, so I would kiss her, but I couldn't. What I saw was just too hilarious.

"Is that a _boogum_ on your nose?" I asked her. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and she blew in and out of her nostrils until she felt it. She began to giggle.

"Touch it Draco!" She laughed while scooting closer to me.

"No." I told her as I got up. She followed, moving closer to me.

"If you loved me, you would touch it."

"The answer is still no. I'm not touching your _Boogum_!" I hollered. She continued to chase me and laugh until she pinned me down.

"Touch it!" She roared with glee in her eyes.

"For the last time, Ginny, I'm not touching that thing!" I shouted. This is why I loved her so much. She was so random and could make me laugh at the most disgusting things.

"Fine. I'll just go wipe it away." She fake pouted as she stomped back to my bathroom. I shook my head as I pulled out the black velvet box from my pocket. I had been carrying this thing around all day just waiting for the right moment. When she came out of the bathroom, I was already kneeled down before her. She looked confused at first, but then a smile came to her face. How I loved to see my angel smile.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you be my wife?" I asked her simply. She began to nod profusely as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you! Oh, I never thought I would be proposed to after chasing my future fiancé around the room trying to get him to touch my _boogum_! This will be a great story someday." She told me. I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck before leaning back to look into my eyes.

"But, tell me the truth, Draco Malfoy. Why did you propose to me so soon? I know you can't tell me everything. But, I need to know."

"You know how much I love you. I truly do mean that. But, big things will be happening soon. And, I will have no control over how those things turn out. I just want to ensure your safety if things were to turn bad. Having the last name of Malfoy would save you from certain death, Ginny." I told her. She nodded her head, understanding what I was implying. I couldn't out right tell her that I knew the Dark Lord was planning to attack Hogwarts. He would know that I told her and kill me. What good would that do any of us?

"Should we marry soon?" She asked me.

"Yes." I confirmed. She nodded her head and smiled.

D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G D X G

"Ginevra Weasley became Ginevra Malfoy two weeks later. Our ceremony was a very small one. She had her best friend and I had my best friend as witnesses, while Dumbledore preformed the ceremony. It was quiet and beautiful." I told the reporter.

"So, at twenty, you have a two year old son, a wife, and a successful business. Why did you choose that day to tell me about?" The reported asked.

"Well, _Aerileigh_, that was the day my life changed completely. The woman I was in love with said she would marry me. Your original question was 'When did you realize you no longer wanted to fight with Voldemort?' I just gave you my answer. It was because of my wife."

**Guidelines/Requirements: **Use the penname of any active forum member in, or as the basis for, a D/G centric fic. The penname does not have to be included exactly as it is written, but it should still be obvious what penname is being used. For example, using mine: "It was a sunny Tuesday in November when Draco proposed to Ginny..." etc etc.

**Bonus Points: **  
>- Using the penname exactly as written<br>- Including more than one penname  
>- If the Giant Squid makes an appearance<br>- The line, "For the last time, [Draco/Ginny], I'm not touching that thing!"  
>- Super extra bonus points if 'that thing' is something scandalous.<p>

**Length: **100 - 3,000 words

**Rating: **Any.

**Deadline: **September 22nd, midnight your time.


End file.
